Gamers Love
by DoubleThreat77
Summary: Ash just dealed with a break up and his only problem solver is video games and his best friend,Gary. But what happens when Ash meets a girl named Dawn while playing his favorite game? Somehow Gary knows her, and happens to be good friends with her. Will Dawn have a relationship with one of the boys or not even be interested? Find out in Gamers Love!
1. Chapter 1

**What up! I know I haven't posted in awhile! Sorry! Anyway... Here's something that has been on my mind for awhile now, but I just couldn't think of how to make it! Anyways... Here we go!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! DUDE! YOU KILLED ME! WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Screamed Ash Ketchum through his headset microphones.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Exclaimed the famous Gary Oak.

"YES!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Oh. Oops..." Gary said sheepishly.

 _You see... Ash and Gary were playing Halo 4 in an online battle while on each other's team. So when Gary 'killed' Ash, Ash,being the boy he is, exploded at Gary for killing him. So technically every one one their team heard them and laughed, but muted their mics._

"Ash... You ok up their?" Asked Mrs. Ketchum concerned.

"Yeah mom I'm fine! Just playing Halo 4 online!" Ash called muting his headset.

"Well you better get off soon! Serena will be here any minute!" Said Mrs. Ketchum.

 **Ash's POV**

' _crap'_ I thought. You see... Serena's my girlfriend who's abit, how do I say this... Overprotective. She hates when I'm on my video games for some reason. She drags me shopping and makes me do whatever she wants and doesn't want to do what I want. Don't get me wrong, I really like Serena and all... But she's just... Too girly. Like any video game that she can play... I would love her. (Not literally) ANY GAME! Even minecraft! And that game is one of the easiest games to play!

 _Ding dong_

"Hey Gary, I gotta go. Serena's here." I said sighing while unmuting my headset.

"Oh. Her." He said.

"I know... Hey! I gotta go now! She's coming!" I said.

"Ok. Later man! And just when the game was getting good!" Exclaimed Gary.

"Whadda mea-" I started but Serena opened the door before I got to finish my sentence. Her smile faded when she saw the Xbox controller in my hand and headset on.

"What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Serena. I heard Gary snickering on the other line. The nerve of that guy.

"U-uh, w-well I-I..." I started but she cut me off.

"Turn it off." She said sternly.

"B-bu- I-I, okay." I said sadly. "Later Gary." I said. I hung up slowly wanting to hear what was going on in the online chat while Gary and other people were playing. I eventually hung up.

"WHY WERE YOU PLAYING THAT?!" Serena yelled practically bursting my eardrums. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO VIDEO GAMES IF YOU WANT THIS RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN US TO WORK!"

"Whoa! Babe! No need to yell!" I said trying to act calm. "Can we do this somewhere else where, I don't know, THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD CANT HEAR YOU YELL!?"

"NO! WE NEED TO SETTLE THIS NOW! ITS EITHER ME! OR YOUR XBOX! YOU CHOOSE! ILL GIVE YOU THREE DAYS TO THINK ABOUT IT!" She said about to storm out when...

"Serena..." I said. She stopped abruptly. "I already made up my mind." I held this long dramatic pause for about two minutes when she finally broke the ice.

"Well?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! Right! Yeah we should break up." I said flatly.

"H-huh?! B-but w-why?" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Is it someone else? Did I do something wrong?" Really? She's asking me that question now? NOW?! OF ALL TIMES!

"Well... You kinda just did whatever you wanted to do, never have us do what I wanted, forbade me for choosing how to spend my free time:playing video games, all you did was shop, never even gave at least ONE video game a chance, and lastly... I'm just not that into you anymore." I said.

"O-oh. I'm sorry you feel that way..." She said tears running down her cheek. "I-I didn't know... M-maybe I-it's for the b-best." She said he voice cracking.

"Serena... Maybe we could still be friends?" I asked.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DONT REALLY WANT TO BE FRIENDS! ITS JUST WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN THEY BREAK UP SO IT BE AS BAD! BUT YOU KNOW THEY NEVER TALK TO EACH OTHER AGAIN! WHAT ARE WE TO TALK ABOUT ANYWAY?! NOTHING! BECAUSE WE HAD NOTHING IN COMMON!" She exclaimed with full out tears running down her face. "I-I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Huh? Do what?"

"I CANT BE FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE! NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND! SO YA! YOUR RIGHT! WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP! Good bye Ash Ketchum." She finished. She then ran out of my door. I heard the front door slam shut and I went to look out the window to only see her run off crying.

I sighed plopped down in my chair, ran my hand through my hair, and just thought about what the heck just happened. She barely even let me speak during the so called "argument", that's one of the reasons I broke up with her. I kinda feel bad though, knowing that I lead her on only to break her heart. Man, when did I become Gary? Then I got a text.

'Hey dude. Wanna grab some pizza, and chill at my place? We could play some video games or watch a movie'

-Gary

Speak of the devil.

'Yeah man sure. But how did you know I was still home?' I replied.

'Just a hunch. We can talk about it later. I'll order dat pizza! You coming L8r or now?'

'Is now fine?'

'Ya man! See you then.'

* * *

 **well? How was chapter one? Good? Bad? Please leave a review! P.S. I will put Dawn in the next chapter! Well... With that said! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up guys! Thank you so much for reading this story! I** ** _really_** **appreciate it! You guys are amazing beautiful people! Don't let people change you for the bad! Let them change you for the better! Well...only if you** ** _want_** **to. Well...with that said... Here we go!**

* * *

 **Dawns POV**

As I was playing my favorite video game, halo 4, as usual I heard a voice through my headset that kinda sounded like Serena. Nah... Right? I was just talking to PlayBoiGary (Gary Oak), HyperGuyBarry (Barry), and a weirdo named GetDemGirlsConCon (Conway). There was also this guy named PizzaForever (Ash) whose voice that came from his headset sounded like Serena yelling. Then it went silent.

"What just happened?" I spoke through my headset.

"Oh. That? That was Ashy Boys girlfriend going off on him." PlayBoiGary said nonchalantly. **(A/N I'm just going to put their names after the dialogue because I don't want to keep putting their usernames after their dialogue.)**

"Two questions. Whose this "Ashy Boy"? And why was his gf going off on him?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, Ashy Boy is PizzaForever, and his gf was going off on him because she HATES him playing video games." Gary said.

"Ooooh. She sounds like my best friend! She HATES me playing video games while she's over!" I said.

"Wait... Are you a girl, TacosAreLife?!(my username)?!" Gary asked. I rolled my eyes at that, but I forgot to turn off my guy voice on my headset.

So I quickly turned it off and said, "Ya. Sorry about that!" I said sheepishly. "I forgot to turn off the voice thing!"

"It's fine! So... about this friend of yours..." He started.

"Ha!" I snorted. "In your dreams! She already has a bf and she's heading over to his house right now! Well... I hope. So are we gonna start this game or wha-" I was cut off by Serena bursting into my room crying her eyes out.

"SERENA?! What happened?!" I exclaimed.

"We-well..." She started hesitating.

"Well?" I said.

"He broke up with me!" She said and burst into even more tears than I thought a person could do.

"Oh, Serena...CRAP!" I said realizing that my headset was still on and the whole chat was hearing this. Good thing they don't know who I am.

"What?"

"Hold on." I said. "Hey guys, I have to go! Bye!" I said.

"W-wait." Was all I heard on the other end before I hung up.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Uh. Well. You see, I was playing on my Xbox on an online chat and then you came in and told me what you just said with, I don't know, like 4 or 5 other guys listening to the conversation. Please don't be mad!"

"Oh. I see... Well I don't really care right now because all that matters is that ASH BROKE UP WITH ME!" She said crying all over again.

"Uh. Uh." I stuttered. You see I'm not all that good with people crying so I'm not the first person some people would come to for comforting, but Serena chose me to comfort her so I'll try my best.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong!" She exclaimed.

"Um. Ok, explain to me what happened."

"Okay, well..." She started explaining the WHOLE story.

"Wow. That's just. Wow. Well maybe it was for the best?"

"Ya sure! Like I'm going to find another guy like him!"

"I'm sure you will!" I said trying to reassure her. "That's exactly what you said after Clemont and you found Ash! Well... I'm sure you'll find another!"

"Maybe" she said sniffing. "I just thought he was the one."

"Well, maybe you should have let him do things with you that HE wanted to do. Put yourself in his shoes."

"I TRIED DAWN! THEY'RE GINORMOUS! MASSIVE! GIGANTIC! COLOSSAL! HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FEET?!"

I mentally facepalmed at that statement. "That's not what I meant. Besides you wouldn't even let me meet him, so I don't know how 'big' his feet are."

"Oh. Right. Well they're pretty big."

"So I've been told. Hey, come on let's go get some ice cream to cheer ya up!"

"Okay!" She said sniffing and smiling brightly.

You know what? I have a feeling everything's going to be all right!

* * *

 **well... That sure was an interesting chapter! Please review, that would be totally awesome! Anyway... Thanks for the support! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! DoubleThreat77 here with an updated chapter! Are you guys excited? I sure am! Well...with that said, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

As I was walking to Garys house, I started thinking about what happened just 23 minutes ago. I guess I was a little harsh on her, seeing her face hurt and her eyes full of tears, I started to feel guilty. I don't regret breaking up with her, I just regret _how_ I broke up with her. Then my thoughts wandered to Gary. How did he know I was still home,when he knows that whenever Serena comes over we are alway out.

When I reached his house I saw a pizza delivery man at the front door taking money from Gary and walking back to his car. "Hey man!" I said before Gary could close the door. I know he noticed me, but he still closed the door. So I walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

 _No response_

Then I did what I saw from a movie,the second most annoying sound in the world... **(1)**

 _Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong... And so on._

"WHAT?!" Gary exclaimed opening the door.

"Hi." I said.

"Why are you here?"

"You sent me a text asking me if I wanted to come over, eat pizza, play video games and/or watch a movie."

"Oh yeah! Oops..."

"What? No sorry?"

"What? Do you want this door slammed into your face for being rude and have me eat all the pizza in front of your face? 'Cause I can do that if I really want to!"

"No no! I'm good! I have some questions for you anyways."

So as we made our way to the door, I saw someone. A bluenette to be exact. She was walking with a girl that seemed to look like Serena, but with short hair. **(A/N: when ash and Serena broke up Serena had long hair at the time)** nah, I could just be imagining! She would never cut her hair! She loves her hair too much...but, she looks exactly like her! Nah!

"Hey! You coming in or what?" Gary asked.

"Huh? Oh right! Of course!" I said. Then I walked in and closed the door behind me and we made our way upstairs.

"So...I was thinking, how about pizza while watching a movie, and then video games?" He said.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Ok, cool." He said while opening the box of pizza. He picked Grown Ups 2, and then he sat down and we ate the pizza while watching the movie.

When the movie came to an end, the pizza was completely demolished, so I asked Gary a question. "Hey Gary?"

"Hm?"

"Um, how DID you know I was home?"

"Oh. Well I was talking to this girl on the Xbox-"

"WAIT...THERE WAS A GIRL ONLINE?!"

"Yes, now stop yelling and let me finish the story. Geez."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Anyways, before I was RUDELY interrupted I was saying there was this girl I was talking to and I was telling her about you and Serena and how you fight, and her whole 'you playing that video game' shabang. So... Then she said that she has a best friend exactly like that, and that's when I heard a girl crying through the headset,and the girl I was talking to exclaimed her name. And you know what that girls name was?!"

"What?"

"SERENA! At first I didn't know what she was talking about when she was like 'HE BROKE UP WITH ME' but then I but two and together and hence forth I had a solution!"

"Wha-"

"Shush! I'm telling a story! My solution was that this 'girl' the girl was talking about was Serena because she said that her bff hates when she plays video games and her name happens to be Serena. And didn't you say you just broke up with Serena?"

"Um, no?"

"Oh. Well did you?"

"Yes! How'd you know?!"

"Let me finish telling the story! Okay so when this Serena said 'HE BROKE UP WITH ME ' I assumed that you two broke up. So I texted you about hanging out and you replied, so that how I know you two broke up! Whenever you're with her, you never answer my texts because she takes away your phone when you two hang out. So that's my story!"

"Wow. I have no words to describe what just happened and how you became smart in the last 24 hours."

"I have words! How about 'WOW GARY THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING EVER!' or 'WOW GARY YOUR SO SMART!' or something like that!"

"Ya...no."

"Aw, come on!"

"No. Now let's play some video games!"

"Fine." He said puffing out his cheeks.

* * *

 **Dawns POV**

"Thanks Dawn!" Serena said.

"Your welcome Serena now come on! I wanna take you somewhere!" I said dragging her to our destination.

"Dawn? Where are we?"

"Oh, right! Your getting your hair cut!"

"What?! Why?! Ash loved my long hair!"

"Exactly!"

"What? I'm confused."

"If he said he loved your short hair and your trying to get over him..."

"I'm not following."

When she said that I just fell anime style. "What I'm implying is that you get it cut short to make a statement!"

"But I like my hair! I don't wanna be bald!"

I fell anime style AGAIN. "Serena your not going to be bald! Your just getting your hair cut short! I mean didn't you always want to donate your hair?"

"Um, I guess... bu-"

"No buts! Come on!" I said dragging her into the hair salon.

"Hi! Welcome to the Hair Cuttery **(2)** what may I do for you two today?" The hair cutter asked.

"I have an appointment under Dawn Berlitz."

"Ah, yes! Right this way !"

"Uh, actually I scheduled this for my friend Serena. She's right here!" I said grabbing her.

"Okay then! Follow me!" The hair cutter said. I was just dragging her through piles or hair on the ground because she didn't want to walk. "So, how would you like your hair today?"

"Um, can I just not even get it cu-" she started.

"Can she have it donated? You know, a foot cut off, the whole shabang.?"

"I certainly will NOT get my foot cut off!" Serena exclaimed horrified. I fell anime style.

"They're not going to cut off your foot, Serena. I'm talking about a foot of hair. You know, 12 inches?" I said.

"Oh." She said.

"So can she get that much cut off?" I asked the hair cutter.

"Certainly." The hair cutter said.

* * *

After the hair cut...

"So? How do you feel?" I asked Serena after paying for her hair cut.

"My head feels so much lighter! I never thought I would ever say this in my life, but, you might actually have a good fashion sense for a video gamer who sits around in sweats all day." She said.

"Gee! Thanks." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"No problem!" She said. I just fell anime style. Man I'm gonna get so much bruises after today.

"Come on! How about you spend the night at my house?" I offered.

"Great! I would love to! We could do each other's hair, paint nails, put makeup on, watch a romance movie, have a pillow fi-"

"Woah, woah,woah,woah! Calm down! Calm down! I don't think we'll be doing any of that tonight!"

"Why not?"

"Because you cried too much already today! So, no!"

"Fine!

* * *

 **(1) that's from 'Dumb and Dumber 2**

 **(2) it's a hair cut place in Illinois, and I don't know if you guys have them where you live so...**

 **wow! That was a long chapter! Roughly around 1,289 words, taking away this last part. Thank you guys so much for reading this and I'll see you next time!**

 **P.S. Next chapter will be when Ash and Dawn meet, so please stand by. Well... With that said, BYE,**


	4. Emails and a new team

**Hey guys! What's up! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy with volleyball, softball, beach volleyball, my birthday, hanging out, enjoying my summer... Yadda yadda yadda you probably just wanna read the story so I won't keep you here for** ** _too_** **long! Well with that said... Here we go!**

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Serena and I were currently having a sleepover to get that 'Ash' guy who supposedly broke Serena's heart. Ugh! Why did I have to have a girly best friend who despises video games, loves to shop, loves getting pedicures (okay I gotta admit pedicures are really nice!), and always and I mean _ALWAYS,_ loves to accessorize.

"Hey Dawn!" Serena said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm? What?" I responded.

"Can I do your hair?"

"No" I said bluntly.

"But why not?!"

"I don't like people especially YOU touching my hair."

"Aw come Dawn! Please!"

"No."

"please!"

"PLEASE!"

"No, Serena! NO!"

"But I just got dumped! It's the least you could do for me!"

"I'll pass."

"Fine! I'll just binge watch this SUPER CORNY romance series in your room ALL night!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Yay!"

"Why can't we just play video games..." I murmured under my breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh, no no I'm fine!" I said pulling out my phone playing more video games than needed. Serena seemed to notice, and you know how I know? Well... She's a nosey person sticking her nose in people's business where she CLEARLY doesn't belong, oh and she kinda pulled my hair along with her...

"What are you playing?" She asked while gritting her teeth and pulling my hair more my scalp was crying.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWW! SERENA! YOUR RIPPING MY HAIR OUT!"

"Huh? Oh... Sorry I just don't know what came over me..." She said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll say..." I murmured quiet enough for her not to hear. That's when I noticed something in my email on my phone. My eyes widened at the sight of it...

 _To All those video game fans from Mario Cart to Call of Duty you are invited to this years video game tournament!_

 _You will be facing off players in a regular tournament but this is only for the state. If you win state, you will go to nationals in Chicago Illinois, then, if you get first or second in nationals you will be able to go to the world wide championship where you will be facing people from around the world! So don't miss out and get your training on because the state tournament is on July 30,2016! We hope you be there and we wish you the best of luck!_

 _P.S. Make sure to make up a team of 3 or more. The maximum is 6._

I couldn't believe my eyes when I read this. I am going to train really hard! As long as it takes to be the best! Wait what's today's date? Um...

"Wow Dawn you have really pretty hair!" Exclaimed Serena.

"Er, thanks."

"No problem my blue haired friend!"

"Eh, hehe." I laughed nervously.

"All right! All done!" She said smiling proudly. All she did was do two French braids.

"Kay. Cool. Hey by any chance do you know the date today?"

"Uh yeah! It's July 8. Why?"

"Aaah! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"WOAH DAWN! Calm down! Why are you freaking out?"

"Because I only have like a couple of weeks to train, find a team, train with them, have them get over I'm a girl gamer, sign up for the competition, come up with a team name, agree on a team name..." I kept rambling on I started hyperventilating.

" Dawn! What are you taking about?!"

"Oh! Right! I'm in a video game tournament!"

"Oh... Wait... YOUR IN A WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Ashs POV**

Gary and I were currently watching the new movie Daddys Home when we got an email... **(A/N: it's just the exact same email that dawn got but I'm to lazy to rewrite the whole email so...)**

"Woah!" I exclaimed.

"Shush! Ash I'm watching a movie! Do you mind?!" Fumed Gary.

"Yes! I do mind! Read your email! "

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Just read it!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Read it!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm too lazy and I wanna watch the movie! So if you don't mind will you please...SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Oh thank goodness you finally shut u-"

"READ IT!"

"NO!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"NO!"

"Gary! Will you two shut it! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Yelled Garys older sister,Daisy.

"YOU SHUT IT!" Gary yelled.

"I ALREADY 'SHUT IT'! SO NOW ITS TIME FOR YOU TO SHUT IT!"

"YOU STARTED IT DAISEY!"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"GARY! DAISEY! HOW ABOUT YOU TWO BOTH 'SHUT IT' BEFORE I PERMANENTLY MAKE YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Yelled their mom.

"er... YES MOM!" They both exclaimed. Geez, the Oak family sure is weird!

"Sheesh Gary, your family sure is something!" I said.

"Shut up ash. You got me into this. And besides at least I don't have a mime in my house to do my chores."

"Hey! Not fair!" I said pouting.

"Ugh. You know what we can just watch this movie later. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the floor."

"What why do I have to?!"

"Cuz it's my house and you do what I say."

"Fine." I said trudging upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back into the room I saw Gary with a shocked face and there was excitement in them too.

"Ash! How come you never told me about the tournament!" Gary exclaimed. I just fell anime style.

* * *

 **The next day**

i woke up to the sounds of video games and I turned to see what it was and I turned out to be Gary just talking on his headset. Strange, he never just talks on his head set.

"Okay, so we meetup today at around 2:30ish is that ok? ... Okay great! I also have this buddy who can join so we can be a group. What do you think? ... Okay, great! We're meeting at the park right? ... Okay cool! See you then!" He then turned off the Xbox and went to his closet searching frantically for some decent clothes. Somethings up with him.

"Gary, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh! Looks like sleeping-not-so-beauty is finally awake!"

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically. "Now what are you doing looking all slick like that?"

"Oh! I'm going to meet our new team mate for the tournament!" He said while putting some hair gel in his hair.

"Oh! Well I'm guessing it's a girl since your trying to look cool. Anyway, why a girl? Girls suck at video games!"

"Hey! You don't know that! Shes actually really good!"

"Well, maybe her brother was playing for her. And who knows , what if she's ugly? Hmm?"

"Well, I'll take my chances! Oh by the way you have to come meet her too!"

"Ugh! Why?!"

"Cuz I told her she'd meet you too. Besides you won't have to come till like three ish because we need to meet first and besides I have to be there in like five minutes and you didn't even eat. Meet us there at the park by your house! Smell ya later!"

"Ugh! Gary!"

* * *

 **dawns POV. After her conversatio with Gary.**

Okay, so I have like a good 15 minutes to get ready, and I'm still in my pajamas. It took me like only a good seven minutes to get ready, and eat my breakfast, er, I mean...lunch. Then I had a hair problem. Of course Serena had to braid my hair, make me sleep with it in, and now my hair is all puffy! Ugh. Serena!

"Ah! Crap! 2:15! I have fifteen minutes to get there, and it's 30 minutes to get there by foot, and I'm home alone! Why?!" I exclaimed. "You know what? Forget the hair, I'll just go now!" I said as I put my hair in a really bad ponytail and strapped on my roller blades, helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads, and started skating down the street as fast as I could go.

* * *

 **Garys POV**

Wow, it's been eight minutes and she still hasn't gotten here yet, I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea..

"WOAH! WATCH OUT!" Exclaimed a random person.

"Hu- AHH!"

 _Crash_

We both groaned at that sudden impact.

"Oh my goodness! I'm soooooo sorry! I was in a rush to get here, I over slept, I'm meeting someone here, I'm late, I'm really sorry I hope your ok! Oh hey! This is where I'm meeting this person." Said the stranger.

"Um... It's okay? Wait... Your meeting someone here too?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Cool! Hey wanna wait here together for the people we're supposed to meet shows up?"

"Sure!"

I stood there for a while now while she was skating around the tree when...

"Hey!" She said.

"Hmm?"

"If we're both waiting for someone to show up, and we have to meet them under this tree, does that mean we're supposed to meet each other?" She said.

"Ooooh! Yeah your right! Are you that TacosAreLife character?" I asked.

"Yeah! Are you PlayBoiGary?!"

"Yup! I'm Gary!"

"I'm Dawn! Nice to meet ya!"

"You too! Nice hair btw." I snickered.

"Thanks! I shall take that as a compliment!"

"Wha-"

"Gary! Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Heeeeey! Ashy Boy! Good to see you finally showed up!"

"Hey, *pant* sorry *pant* I'm *pant* late!" He said when he caught up to us.

"It's fine. Anyways ashy boy, meet our new team mate, Dawn!"

"Hi! I assume your ash?" She said sweetly.

"Yup! That's me! ash..." 'She seems weird! This is gonna be a short tournament because of her! She'll probably have us lose all of our games' ash thought. "I'm so glad you can be on our team!"

"Thanks! I really looking forward to it! I hope we can go all the way to the world championships!" 'They seem nice! I think we'll get along just fine!'

* * *

 **okay so that was the end of the chapter! I know wasn't my best work but i feel bad for not uploading in a while so I stayed up till 1 am to write this! So if it's bad it's my brain going mush! You guys are awesome if you review! Well... You guys are still awesome but you'd be awesomer if you reviewed! ;) well bye!**


End file.
